Vampire Love Story Percy Jackson style
by starblaze17
Summary: I just wanted to see what you guys think of this story and again some of people belong to ArtemisApollo97.


Location:The woods

Time:4:45AM.

(Alarm clock goes off) BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"UGH! come on clock just let me sleep for a few more hours" I mumble sleepily into my pillow, BEEP BEEP BEEP! (gets out of bed) "fine I am getting up" I said as I was getting out of my nice warm bed._ "That alarm clock is very lucky that it's still working" _I thought to my self, but then I started thinking _"but then again I did call for a meeting in my house at this time to"_, and at the same time I start to imagine how many ticked off werewolves and vampires there will be and the two I have to meet are very short in their temper, and they are the only two members of this little group not counting me. I guess I am going to have to be ready to break up a fight between Tobias and Cal again. Oh and before I forget my name is Rosalinda but my friends call me Rosie or Rose, I stopped aging at fourteen years old, I have black hair and sea green eyes, I usually wear a black short sleeve t-shirt, blue jeans, black biker boots and a black leather jacket, I am also a vampire and I have been for ten years, I am also the leader of a small group of vampires and werewolves. Yes I know that vampires and werewolves don't get along, but then again my group and I don't like following the rules, and that makes us wanted relabels. So anyway after getting dressed and brushing both my teeth and hair, yes I know how strange it is for a vampire to brush her teeth is ok. So I walk around in the woods until I reach the meeting place. I hear rustling in the trees and look up to find Tobias sitting on a branch with his back against the trunk of the tree.

"So where's Cal?" I ask him.

"He's probably crushing on that girl that works for the enemy" he says as he climbs down the tree. I

sigh "doesn't he know that him and that girl Angela can't even be together? I mean she is one of the enemy" I say,

"and you really think that is going to stop him from seeing her?" he asks me.

"with as stubborn and beastly as he is, no I don't think it will" I answer. Later I hear some approaching.

"Cal is that you!" I yell out.

"Yeah it's me" Cal calls back as he walks into view.

Location: My house/Living room

Time:6:00AM

"You really need to add more color to this place Rose" said Tobias as he sits down on the black and green couch.

"Hey you guys let me pick the colors remember" I tell him.

"Um guys what does the color of the house have to do with the meeting?" asks Cal.

"It doesn't have anything to do with this meeting" I answer him.

"Then why did you bring it up?" asked Tobias with a smirk on his. I just glare at him because I know that he is trying to stir up trouble like he always does. Anyway back to the meeting.

"So anyone know what that worthless Drake and his little pack are up to?" I ask my dad (who is Tobias) and Cal.

"Nothing except that he is not very good in a fight or coming up with battle plans" said dad.

"Yeah he is not even as sneaky as I am" said Cal.

"No he isn't Cal, but he is more beastly then you are I am afraid".

I say.

"It is hard to believe that he use to be one of us" said dad.

"Yes he use to be one of us" I say with a sad remorse.

"Rosie hone he was only using your love for him to get the information that he wanted on us" said dad.

"Yeah Rose he was tricking you into thinking that he loved you when he real didn't" said Cal.

"It just felt so real" I said trying to my hide emotions.

"We know hone we know" says dad as he walks over to comfort me like the father he is.

"Yeah and everyone in that pack including his counterpart will feel our wraith" said Cal. "Everyone really Cal?" Tobias asks him. "

Dude she is just a crush that I have!" yells Cal.

"Well get over it man she is with the enemy!" dad argues.

"Will you two just stop it!" I yell at them both as I walk out of the room and punch the entry that leads to the hallway,

"_and people wonder why I can be so moody at times" _I thought to myself as I head down the hall and up the stairs, Once I get to my room I head over to my closet and start going through my clothes checking them for tracking devices since Drake gave me some of these clothes that I couldn't just see as trash.

Location:Kitchen

Time:7:00 PM

"Dad can I ask you something?" I ask him as I am coming down the stairs.

"Sure, what is it honey?" he answers me as I come into the kitchen (yes they have a kitchen for Cal's sake).

"You remember Nico right?" I ask as I move to sit on the kitchen counter.

"Yes, and what about him?" dad asks me as he goes to the stove to make dinner.

"Well he is throwing a party next week and I was wondering if I could...?" I ask him as he gets the steaks out and takes them out to the backyard grill.

"if you're asking if you can go the answer is no" he says as he is getting the grill ready.

"What!, but daddy! why can't I go!?" I ask as he puts the steaks on the grill.

"Cause you are way to young, and no buts about it" he says.

"Daddy this isn't fair!" I almost shout at him as I am now sitting on the porch railing.

"Well life ain't fair now is it?" he asks me as he moves to sit on the railing next to me.

"No" I answer him with a sigh.

"Rose I just don't you to grow up to fast" he says as he hugs me.

Location:Bedroom

Time:7:00 PM, a week later, 4 hours until the party.

After dinner I walk up the stairs to my room and start trying on dresses hoping my dad doesn't come up here, then again he is playing Call of Duty:Black Ops on the play station 3 down stairs, and unless he comes up here and asks me to join him, but if he doesn't then I should have at least 9 hours. So as I am trying on dresses and saying "no, no, no, ugh differently no", I finally find a sleeveless black and neon green dress that is an inch below the knees, and a pair of black high heels. "Perfect" I say as I look at myself in the mirror. "Now all I gotta do is get out of here without being seen" I say to no one but myself, then I look toward the window _"the window of course!" _I thought to myself. I check to see if anyone is coming down the hall, and then I walk over to my window and climb out, and using my vampire speed to get to Nico's party.

Location:Nico's house

Time:11:01 PM

Once I arrive at the party I can hear the music playing inside, so I walk up the driveway that is packed full of cars with Nico's midnight black Jaguar parked beside the house. I finally reach the door, and Nico opens it before I can knock.

"Hey" he says as he is leaning on the doorway.

"Hey, um how did you know I was coming up the driveway?" I ask him

"I saw you through the window" he says as he tries to hide his dream like smile on his face, which doesn't shock me at all. "Your dad doesn't know you're here does he?" he asks as he lets in.

"No he doesn't" I say.

"So Rosalinda is finally sneaking out" he says with shock clear on his face.

"Why is that such a surprise?" I ask just as we reach the middle of the dance floor.

"Well you usually do what you are told" he says as he holds out his hand for a dance.

"Well maybe It's time that I change some" I say as I take his hand and we start dancing in a slow circle.

"Who are you and what have you done with Rosalinda?" he asks laughing as we dance.

Two hours later both me and Nico are standing in the corner watching the other people dance.

"You know I am surprised that your dad hasn't noticed you gone yet" he says as he moves a little closer to me.

"He's playing Call of Duty:Black Ops, so why are you surprised?" I ask him.

"You look pretty in that dress tonight" he says changing the subject as leans down, "and you have pretty eyes as well" he whispers in my ear, then the next thing I know it he has me wrapped in his arms pressed to him and we are both kissing, that is until dad shows up looking all mad and stuff.

"Fuck my dads here" I say as I try to hide in the corner, when I see him walking toward the corner that I am currently trying to hide myself in.

"Rosalinda Marie Jackson I see you hiding in that corner!" he yells as he walks toward us, and all the while he is glaring daggers at Nico.

"Um hi daddy" I say trying to get him to stop glaring at Nico.

"You home now young lady!" he yells as he points to the door.

"But daddy..." I try to reason with him.

"No buts. Home. NOW!" he yells.

So I get up and follow dad out the door and the whole way home. It was once we reach the house and we are inside he turns to me.

"I thought I told you not to go to that party" he says once he closes the door.

"You did" I say not looking at him.

"Look at me when I am talking to you" he says.

"Why should I? I say trying to hide my tears.

"Because I said so that's why" he says as I turn my back on him. "Now look at me" he says.

"I'll bet you that things would be different if mom had stayed" I say as I turn to face him with tear filled eyes, which soften him up when he realizes now on why I have been acting out like this for the past few months.

"Rose honey is that why you have been acting this way?" he asks as he steps toward me.

As he starts coming toward me I run up to him and hug him with tears still in my eyes.

"Why did she leaves us daddy? why?" I ask him still clinging on to him.


End file.
